Meeting Lexi, Jennifer and Brittany
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: These 3 are OCs of mine, only ones I own. They hear about Ratchet and Clank and go off to meet them, and befriends them. Some journey will happen after they meet them.


_**I tried to decide on what those 3 OCs should be for and I decided they'd be for a video game I'm know for a long time, called Ratchet and Clank. I know exactly how to make them fitting for it.**_

_**About them before the story starts is they are a group of three young ladies (Not human) Lexi, a human like cat who is pretty vain but is leader like. Jennifer, a human like fox, very intelligent. And Brittany, a human like rabbit, kind and who isn't as delicate as she looks because she's strong too. They all may sound like beautiful animals only but they're more than that. You will see how once the story starts. This group of young ladies all have a dream, becoming famous for something amazing. They heard about Ratchet and Clank one day and heard they got famous for being heroes. Them stopping Dr. Nefarious was a big thing. Jennifer has learned that just by researching heroes of the galaxy in a room that the three girls call the Main Room in the large space ship they stay in.**_

"Jenn, can you get off that laptop?" Lexi asked Jennifer, annoyed that Jennifer has been trying to research heroes for hours now.

Jennifer shakes her head. "No. If we all want to be famous for something big, which in my opinion being heroes would be a great idea, I have to research heroes."

Lexi rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say. But you're never gonna find anyone."

"Thanks for the support." Jennifer said as she started to get annoyed by Lexi.

"And thanks for the sarcasm," Lexi backfired.

Lexi leaves the Main Room and finds the room that Brittany stays in.

"That girl has been in that laptop for like 4 hours now." Lexi said as she walks in. "And she used sarcasm on me and everything, she is so stuck up..."

"Like you?" Brittany asked, annoyed by Lexi intruding into her room.

"You don't get it Brittany." Lexi said. "Jennifer thinks she's so smart and knows everything! Like smarter than us..,"

"She's just trying to find heroes." Brittany responded. "I'm going to go check up on here."

Brittany leaves the room and Lexi follows her and gets back to the Main Room. The Main Room was where the girls think of as their lair. Jennifer does all her research there, and they hear about things that happen to the galaxy there. Today was the day when they hear about Ratchet and Clank.

"Look at what I found!" Jennifer said excitedly as she finally found something good.

"Finally after hours..," Lexi sighed.

"They're heroes called Ratchet and Clank." Jennifer said.

"Ratchet and Clank?" Lexi and Brittany asked.

"I think I've heard of them before!" Brittany said. "Where they the ones who went off to defeat Dr. Nefarious?"

"That is correct." Jennifer smiled.

"I am by far confused..," Lexi said, not knowing about Ratchet and Clank.

"You don't know anything?" Jennifer asked. "Maybe about them and Captain Qwark?"

Lexi shook her head. "No."

"I know what might refresh Lexi's memories." Brittany said as she looked at Lexi. "Remember about what happened to Courtney Gears?"

Lexi gasped and she remembered about hearing Courtney was defeated by heroes. She didn't remember the names but now that this was mentioned, she think it had to do with Ratchet and Clank.

"She was the one who got defeated...," Lexi said. "Was it.."

"Ratchet who defeated her?" Jennifer asked. "Yes."

"I hate Courtney Gears!" Lexi yelled out. "She was considered the hottest pop star in the galaxy and she's not even great at all! If anything, the three of us can beat her at singing anytime, anywhere."

"And Ratchet defeated her." Brittany smiled.

Lexi started to grin, she was thinking something and it was confusing Jennifer and Brittany.

"Girls. We found the two heroes we must meet." Lexi said.

"I find it more interesting how they defeated Dr. Nefarious." Jennifer said.

"I've heard Courtney was allied with him though." Lexi said.

"So you just want to meet them for defeating Courtney and that's it?"

"Well-" Lexi was then interrupted by Brittany.

"I heard she was evil not only due to her being allied with Nefarious, but also because she turned some dude named Skid into a robot and kidnapped Clank and replaced him with some other robot that looked exactly like him." Brittany said.

"And Nefarious is especially evil." Jennifer said.

"So many reasons to meet them girls." Lexi said. "We will find out where they're at now and go there."


End file.
